A Fiery Training Camp Trick!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Fiery Training Camp Trick! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Last time Dark disguise himself as Philmac and he trick Mark EVO to tell everyone Philmac is fell in love with Lillie, which made Philmac embrassed and hu Megatron (Predacon): Welcome transmetal 2 Dinobot. Narrator: Megatron leader of the Predacons create a clone of Dinobot as Transmetal 2, but our heroes take the transmetal device thanks to N.A.N.O., Megatron fire his attack on N.A.N.O. and then big explosion as our heroes sad N.A.N.O. has sacrifice himself to save them. Emerl and all our heroes were upset on Mark EVO who left N.A.N.O. behind by his own mistake. Mark EVO: This all my fault G-merl. I was rough on him I thought I would set things right, but I didn't listen to him. Narrator: Mark EVO along with Philmac, Takato, Guilmon, and Jeri were going to find N.A.N.O., but they were ambush by the Predacons. Then suddenly a mysterious winged cyber beast attack Team Rocket, Dark the Unknown, and the Predacons and save Mark EVO, Philmac, Takato, WarGrowlmon, and Jeri came out of nowhere. Megatron (Predacon): What is that thing? Narrator: After they save from our villians, our heroes finally accept Mark's apology for what he had done, then all the sudden. Ash Ketchum: N.A.N.O.? (N.A.N.O. is started to fall and collapse our heroes rush to pick him up) Cole Evans: Hang on N.A.N.O. you gonna be okay. (Cut to see the Pokemon School) Narrator: Lana: - - - Mallow: Philmac: ... - Philmac: I'm sorry, I'm just worried, that's all. Ash Ketchum: It's okay. Pikachu: Pikachu. - Philmac: About what Lillie is gonna say to me now that the secret is out. - - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Fiery Training Camp Trick! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Yoshi: Well, Philmac is spending the day and night in Lillie's Mansion, she really wanna talk him about something. Emerl: That's good to hear. - - (Later at night they see N.A.N.O. is finally asleep) Kiawe: How's N.A.N.O. doing Ash? Ash Ketchum: He's finally asleep, but he didn't go to Healing Chamber that was werid. Optimus Primal: You're right Ash, we didn't figuring out either - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (We see N.A.N.O. is struggle sleeping and have a nightmare they force him to go a heal chamber) Rhinox (dream): This weren't hurt a bit. Rattrap (dream): See what makes you tick? (He spin the spark in finger.) N.A.N.O. (Fantasy): No I can't do it. Danielle Phantom (dream): I think he's a fraidycat. N.A.N.O.(Fantasy): No I just don't want to. Where's Ash? And the others? (As the Heal Chamber door closes) Gmerl (dream): Zap him! N.A.N.O. (Fantasy): Aagh! (As he began to transform, as they see he turned into a monster. ) Rhinox (dream): Eew he's ugly! Blackarachnia (dream): He's hideous! Silverbolt (dream): Don't worry my love, I'll protect from that ugly creature. (evil laugh) (He still transform into old and new form back and forth until the healing chamber complete) N.A.N.O. (Fantasy): (Wolf growl) Blackarachnia (dream): (screamed) (A monster vision of himself started to howl and then he woke in middle of the night as he check himself if he's okay) N.A.N.O.: Just a dream, not real. (He relief and then he gasped) (A light blue glow on his arm as it started turn into claw, then entire started to glow and began to transform again, and then he started to scream and then howling which Wallabee, and Rattrap awake up and Kiawe and Rotom Pokedex heard a howling sound.) Wallabee Beatles: What happened? Rattrap: What in world mood is that? (Kiawe and Rotom Pokedex come back just in time) Rotom Pokedex: Did you two heard that howling sound too? Wallabee Beatles: Yeah! What it's coming from? Kiawe: I don't know, but let's go see N.A.N.O. if he's okay. (As they walk to N.A.N.O.'s tent,suddenly they heard a wolf growling as he started to trashed his room.) Kiawe: Alright guys let's stay calm and stick together. (Both Wallabee and Rattrap nodded) - - - - - - - - - - (Cut to see Team Rocket secret base they heard a howling from yesterday) Meowth: What's that howling sound? Megatron (Predacon): That sound came outside. (he look at clawmarks on chest) And the thing looks familiar. Dark the Unknown: And the one who gave me a scar. Computer scan the image of the winged-cyber beast. (Computer scan the image of the same winged-cyber beast who attack them and save Mark EVO with Takato, Jeri, and WarGrowlmon revealed it was a N.A.N.O. who became Transmetal 2.) Megatron (Predacon): A Transmetal 2 I should have known it must be the same Mark's best friend who ruined our work. Waspinator: Someone../ (Dinobot II growling at Waspinator. Then Waspinator got scared and hide Megatron from him) Dark the Unknown: So it was N.A.N.O. who gave us a scar. Megatron (Predacon): Apparently so yes. Dark the Unknown: Well your scar can heal, mine is permanent... So I'm gonna tear that wolf apart. Jessie: That won't work Dark you know you'll end up destoryed by your own enemy. Why not we bring that winged cyber creature to us. Megatron (Predacon): Excellent idea Jessie, then Emerl, boy, the Maximals, and their team will lose for good. Yes! Dark the Unknown: I'll deal with him, so get out of my way. Megatron (Predacon): I got a gift for you. (He gave him a device on his neck) Dark the Unknown: Huh? What is this? Megatron (Predacon): Allow me to demonstrate. (As he press the button) (Dark is began to transform into new form) Dark the Unknown: Whoa, what kind new form is this? Megatron (Predacon): This new form Dark is called Super form. You'll get even on N.A.N.O. as Transmetal 2. Yes! Dark the Unknown: Fine... Megatron I will obey your command for now Megatron (Predacon): Excellent! Now you, Dinobot II, and Waspinator find Mark's best friend and bring him to us. (Dark nodded) Megatron (Predacon): Scorp (Cut to see N.A.N.O. as Transmetal 2 beast form landed in Lush Jungle, look around where no teams and friends to see him like this.) N.A.N.O.: (struggle) I..I'm must... (When the chest door opened the light blue glow as he start to turn back to normal before the transformation he started to howling again) (the next morning we see N.A.N.O still sleep as he back to normal and he wake up) N.A.N.O: Where am I? (He look his hand and he fully recover) I'm fully recover, but how? (He had a vision last night as he had a nightmare and reality became Transmetal 2 beast form) Silverbolt (dream): Ugly creatures! (He trash his stuff and he almost attack Wallabee, Rattrap, and Kiawe as the vision end) N.A.N.O.: It can't be. It couldn't happen. Who am I? What's happening to me? (We see Sakura's friends' Pokemon are came back to them) Sakura Avalon: Did find him Pidgeot? (He shake his head saying, "No") Li Showron: Anything Staraptor? (Staraptor also shake his head saying "No" too.) - - - - (Cut to see Dinobot II an Waspinator searching for N.A.N.O.) - - - - (Cut to see our heroes - - - N.A.N.O.: Having a picnic without me? (They see N.A.N.O. is back and good as new) Rattrap: N.A.N.O. you're back! You're good as new for a dead guy. Ash Ketchum: N.A.N.O. where have you been? N.A.N.O.: Well I taking care off the monster and send him packing. Optimus Primal: Really? Hiccup: Is that so? N.A.N.O.: Ye.Yeah! It won't happen again. You can count on that. Cheetor: I see. So Ash what we gonna do now? Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mark EVO: YEAH, YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE! - - Dark the Unknown: I managed to learn and copied all of the D-Reaper's moves during your last fight with it. - - Dark the Unknown: D-Reaper ain't got nothing on me, I'll show you TRUE destiny! (Dark charges to attack) - - - - - - Mark EVO: Now you've done it! Dark the Unknown: (Growling in anger) - - - (Dark's eyes glow crimson red and looks at our heroes with sinister death stare) SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh-oh! Emerl: What's wrong with him? G-merl: He's out of control the power of darkness! Mark EVO: I think we should run...! - - - - - - - - ( Dark the Unknown: (looks at Emerl) Happy now, you idiot? (Dark slams Mark on the ground) - Dark the Unknown: I told you... you may have power, but you're not Philmac! - Dark the Unknown: At least didn't get defeated by Megatron... Emerl: What has he done with you? Dark the Unknown: He had it coming, not my problem. But his moves are impressive. - - Dark the Unknown: All of N.A.N.O.'s Transmetal 2 and Mark EVO's data has been copied. Now Emerl... HERE I COME! (Before Dark started to attack Emerl, N.A.N.O. defending and protect Emerl) N.A.N.O.: Leave my friends alone! (His eyes glowing light blue as he started to transformed again.) (Waspinator and Dinobot II heard a howling sound) Waspinator: Lizard bot stand a side now. Waspinator will take Techno-bot to Megatron. (As N.A.N.O. struggling to resist his transformation,but it's too late then the light burst. He became Transmetal 2 robot form as his new body as he grin.) Cheetor: Whoa! Talk about transformation. Ash Ketchum: Yeah I'll say. Hiccup: Same here. Mark EVO: (grunt) N.A.N.O. watch out evil bot is right behind you. (Light blue glow behind his back and flip it revealed a Wolf blast cannon.) N.A.N.O.: (In Cheetor's voice) Which bot? Oh you mean this one. (He fire his attack and hit Waspinator into pieces as he used cool pose.) Kiawe: Unbelievible he's grown stronger now. (All heroes amazed) Guardromon: Remarkable! Henry Wong: That must be N.A.N.O.'s brand new form. Rika Nonaka: I'll say hope he's alright. (Then he heard someone's coming) N.A.N.O.: You hurt me friend clone bot. (Then Dinobot II appear) Dinobot II: Yes and now I shall ne (He fire his attack, but N.A.N.O. dodge quickly) N.A.N.O.: I don't think so in fact I'm gonna crush you and shred some preds. (Dinobot II fires attack again and hit Mark EVO) All Heroes: Mark! (N.A.N.O. gasped and turn on Dinobot II and growling at him) Cheetor: Now he really done it he's going to attack Dinobot II. Emerl: Things are gonna to get messy. (All heroes agree) (Dinobot II evil grin as he said come on. Then N.A.N.O. continued to growl at him as transform into Beast form and so does Dinobot II and began to fight each other.) - - - - - - - - - Dark the Unknown: Grr! You will regret this. (Dark us teleportation to escape) Mark EVO: Darn it, he got away again! Emerl: Hang on Mark I got you. (He pick up Mark slowly and back on his feet) Mark EVO: Thank you sir. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts